Dagda Aurora
Appearance Dagda is a fairly tall, slim and fit man with a rather unblemished face. This, combined with lightly tanned skin over his entire body, gives the appearance of a beautician rather than a Dragon Slayer. He possesses azure colored eyes and has long hair that reaches past his shoulder blades, which can be described as somewhere between navy blue and federal blue in color. He wears a midnight blue blouse made of cotton, with silk trimmings. He is also seen wearing a sports jacket a few shades lighter than the blouse, the long coat jacket is the same color as the sports jacket While he isn't usually seen wearing gloves outside of battle, during an encounter he commonly dons a pair of fingerless, open-back gloves.The reason for this is, mainly, for a few of his techniques, but they're also used to hide a few small lacrima underneath the metal that cover his knuckles. The lacrima is used, most of the time, to enhance his punches, but they can also be used to supplement some of his spells with more strength than he could muster. Personality Dagda can be considered someone who usually likes to play, but can turn serious at the drop of a dime, making him hard to read at times. While some of his previous opponents might call him rather talkative during the fight, this isn't always true. His verbosity is based on whether he's taking the fight seriously or just being playful. When being playful, he usually likes to talk during his matches, considering it an entertaining part of the fights where one is supposed to have fun instead of being boring. Something which Aquamarian usually berates him for when she notices he isn't taking his practices or fights seriously enough. However, during the few times that he is actually serious while fighting, he will actually refuse to speak unless necessary. As most people, however, see only his relaxed and playful side during battle, they usually don’t notice that during almost all of his fights, whether he is playful or serious, he is also patient, careful in his moves and is rather observant at times. As his foster mother would say, he might come over as a clown most of the time, but he is more of a wolf in sheep's clothing when you get to know him. As can be seen by his different usage of his dragon slayer magic, he is rather diligent in regards to getting as close as possible to Aquamarian without turning into an actual dragon. While some might consider him rather prideful for being a dragon slayer, it would be more accurate to say that he is a rather proud child of his mother. As he said to Aquamarian before, even if she was a god, a demon or just a normal human teaching him her style of magic, he would still be as proud of her and what she taught him, showing that his pride is not really tied to dragons but more so to Aquamarian herself. However, when one of his opponents refuses to use Dragon slayer magic, Dagda will usually try to get them to use their dragon slayer magic through taunts, tricks and holding back in his fights until the opponent will actually take their fight seriously enough to use their dragon slayer magic. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: As a Dragon Slayer, Dagda's strength is increased through both training and the changes done to his body through the draconic influence of Aquamarian to be strong enough to tear through metal armor, uproot trees and crush stones with a single punch. Impressive Senses and Reflexes: Most likely thanks to his training with his foster mother, Dagda's senses and reflexes have been honed to higher levels than most people, whether they are slayer or not, being able to respond to danger before his brain can fully process it in the first place. An example of this is the fact that he is able to keep up with his foster mother in a fight, to the point that Aquamarian herself had trouble hitting him when both of them got serious. Another example would be his ability to catch projectiles in mid-air while throwing it back in a fluid motion or, when he has the proper weapon ready, can shoot it back at the direction it came from without breaking the rhythm and flow of the projectile. Magical Abilities Water Magic Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō):Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, so much so that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. *'Water Claws' (ウォーター・ツメ, Uōtā Tsume): Surrounding his fingers with water, Dagda can change the temperature of his water claws to freezing, boiling or even between two different states as he keeps changing the temperature. The claws can also be sent forward, shooting them at an opponent when they are mostly around his fingers instead of his whole hand. The advantage to only covering his fingers is that, while being small and unnoticeable, it allows for rather quick and silent attacks without leaving evidence since even the amount of magic needed is low enough to be almost untraceable without specifically searching for it with special devices. Water Make Water-Make (水の造形魔法 (ウォーターメイク), Uōtā Meiku lit. Water Molding Magic): Water- make is similar to Ice-make with the difference lying in its element. Water-make is essentially utilizing and molding the water of the surroundings into different forms, granting its user an almost infinite arsenal with the limits being their own While practicing his water dragon slayer magic and general water magic spells, one of the reasons Dagda started training his skills in molding water was simply to get closer to his foster mother, which is visible in most of his dragon slayer skills. Practicing mostly his static water make in combination with his other spells, Dagda got his water make to the point that he can almost do it instinctively with a single hand without giving up strength and durability. While he is capable of using dynamic water-make, he rarely uses it as he actually needs both hands to cast durable and strong creations. One of the several bonus tricks however that he obtained from studying and practicing both forms of water-make in combination with his water magic and dragon slayer magic is altering the water in attacks to the point that he is capable of not only stopping the attacks by focusing on the water in the attacks but also sending it back to the opponents. Another trick of this, even though it is not shown as much is tracking the opponents by focusing on the water in one’s body. As it actually requires a bit of time to filter out the proper information, it is not something he can do in battle with more than one person, making it more of a tracking skill then a combat skill. *'Water-Make: Bow'(ウォーターメイク:ボウ Uōtā Meiku: Bō) By first gathering enough water, followed by condensing and molding the water in a stable form, Dagda can create a bow from nothing but water. Through changing the amount of weight that is required for pulling the string back completely, he can make the shot as strong or as quick as he needs it to be. By enhancing the weight, he can increase the strength of the shot by trading in speed, while at the same time he can also trade in strength for speed, resulting in more shots but at the cost of damage. *'Water-Make: Arrows: ' (ウォーターメイク:アロウズ Uōtā Meiku: Arōzu)By first gathering enough water, followed by condensing and molding the water in a stable form, Dagda can create arrows from water. Able to change the appearance of the arrows at an moments notice, he can change the point of the arrow for puncture, slash or impact, changing the composition of the shaft itself to make it more flexible or more stiff depending on the situation and also change the fletchings for changes in stability and air resistance. A little seen trick of his water-make that can be either attributed to his skill with water-make or his slayer magic, is that he can control the trajectory of the arrows up to a certain point. Guiding it like a homing system, while possible is too tiring during a fight, making it more of a sniper trick where-as altering it in a ricochet manner is easy enough to pull of during a fight. Water Dragon Slayer Magic Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): Water Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and form of Slayer Magic, that was created with the intention of using water with the ability to slay dragons as well as for other purposes. Dagda is one of the more prominent users of this magic, as he was taught how to use it by Aquamarian, the Water Dragon. As the name implies, this particular form of Dragon Slayer Magic grants Dagda the ability to manipulate the very water around him, utilizing it for offensive, defensive and even supplementary purposes. Like other Dragon Slayers, Dagda is able to devour, or drink, water to replenish his magical energy and regain his strength, making him immune to most forms of water magic. However, similar to how Sky Dragon Slayers are unable to devour toxic air without causing damage to themselves, Dagda can also cause harm to himself if he drinks from the water of a contaminated zone and could result in making himself very sick, or worse. *'Water Mastery' Specializing in water related magic, whether it is his slayer style or more common water magic, Dagda attained a rather high point of expertise with it to the point that some might even consider him having mastered water magic to the point of making it obey his every whim. This, in combination with his Aquakinesis, ensures Dagda his immunity to water based abilities. Thanks to how he wields his style of water, he is capable of suprising opponents with releasing his water in such a way that it appears as ice or simple steam, as he learned how to change his water on the fly, making it appear as if he is using wind magic or ice-magic instead of his water magic. *'Flowing shift' By utilizing his knowledge of water, Dagda can fade away in the water of his surroundings, only to reappear on a different spot. How he accomplishes this is basically by using the waterbody that water magic users can utilize, disperse it in a wider area and then reform at a different spot within mere seconds. After figuring out how to use his water dragon mirror, this was almost a natural continuation when trying to combine his mirrors spel with a more speed oriented usage. *'Water Dragon's Roar'(水龍の咆哮 Mizuryū no Hokō) : Dagda's exclusive, water-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Dagda shapes it into a powerful stream of highly condensed water which he can heat up or cool down depending on the situation before releasing it towards his foe(s). A second interesting effect that can be discerned from his dragons roar to the more perceptive ones is that the stream can be sharper or more blunt depending on how he charges the roar between the first steps of charging and releasing the roar. *'Water Dragon's Fang'(水龍の歯根 Mizuryū no Shikon): Dagda is able to engulf his entire hand in water and make it as sharp as a blade for cutting and slashing or dispersing the force and impact in order to resemble the impact a hammer would have on the target. The more interesting aspect of the fangs is that Dagda can use both forms at the same time, for example; through shifting of water on several spots making some fingers sharp as blade while the others could be as blunt as a hammer. *'Water Dragon's Scales'(水龍のうろこ Mizuryū no Uroko): By covering his body in water for a few moments before solidifying it with etherano, Dagda can protect his body through water scales which will improve his defences by a large margin while the sharpness of the scales can also be adjusted to how he likes. The more common application for this one is reducing the impact so that the energy can be dispersed without affecting either the scales or the body. Another use of the scales, although more difficult to pull off, is to use the energy applied to the scales in such a way that it can be sent back to others for offensive purposes or supportive purposes. *'Water Dragon's Wings' (水龍の翼 Mizuryū no Tsubasa): This spell is a rather unusual one for a dragon slayer since they don't create wings to fly with for the simple fact that they either have their own exceed or technological equipment for that purpose. Dagda had neither, but he still desired to fly just like his mother, so he tried to find a way to fly without having to rely on her. By gathering the etherano in the area and combining that with the water in the surrounding area, followed by solidifying the combination, he managed to create wings for himself. After some practice flying with them, he even managed to adjust his wings in their appearance and use, allowing him more mobility in the air and on land as well as some more utility with changing his wings into weapon-like appendages when needed. *'Water Dragon's Tail' (水龍のテイル Mizuryū no Teiru): Another unusual spell for a dragon slayer, although this one is mostly unusual since the tail normally doesn't come into play this way for most dragon slayers. Recognizing the use of a, so called, "third arm", he mostly worked from what he knew of creating his wings to create his very own tail. While the tail can be used for battle as a normal whip or as a whip-blade, it can also be used as a third arm and hand when needed. The curious part of his tail is that using the tail comes almost natural to him, as if it was a natural part of his own body instead of an extra appendage that would need constant concentration. While the tail is strong enough to withstand a simple punch from Aquamarian, Dagda had to reinforce his tail during the impact if Aquamarian would throw a serious punch. On the other side, the tail is sharp enough to cut through dragon scales in two to three slashes. *'Water Dragon's Mirror'(水龍の鏡 Mizuryū no Kagami): By covering his body with water while ejecting eterano in the water, Dagda can make a mirror duplicate that would appear and behave exactly the same as he himself would. Seeing it more as a puppetry skill than a slayer skill, he generally uses it when he doesn't want to rely on just his slayer techniques. When Dagda uses this spell, he generally tries to keep the switch hidden so that he can rest a bit and observe his opponent since the mirror one is essentially an exact clone of himself with the sole exception that the clone would disperse when losing limbs or receiving fatal damage. Since it is essentially recreating himself and his magic, it is not something that can be used in rapid succession without an external source that can replenish the large amount of magic needed. Without the external source, it is not something that can be used more than two times without resting to restore the used energy. *'Water Dragon's Grip'(水龍の把手 Mizuryū no Totte): Grabbing the opponent, whether it would be with one hand or both hands, Dagda releases his element onto the opponent depending on how he catches them. For example; when he caught the head from the front, he can then pump water through the mouth so that ultimately the opponent drowns within a few seconds. *'Water Dragon's Crushing Fang '(水龍の牙圧潰 Mizuryū no Kibakkai): By covering his hands in a rapid flow of water while attempting to strike his opponent, Dagda leaves a trail of cutting water behind that can be used as a barrier against openings when missing. The barrier is not only strong enough to endure a single punch or kick, but is also sharp enough to cut through skin on touch. Dragon Force Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu (lit. Dragon's Power) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, faster and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Dagda is one of the few Dragon Slayer that is able to enter Dragon Force on his own command while still being a First Generation Dragon Slayer (初代滅竜, Shodai Metsuryū). This essentially means that his Dragon Force is stronger than that of most Third Generation Dragon Slayers, as they uses the foreign magical power of their Dragon parents to cause a stimulation to occur within their body and magic, forcing them to enter a false Dragon Force which is only half of the true strength Dragon Force can offer to the user. Before being able to access Dragon Force whenever he wanted, Dagda was forced to use various magic-enhanced substances to enter Dragon Force. The first time he was able to officially enter Dragon Force was when Dagda drank from the supposed Fountain of Youth which turned out to be a lake with extremely high Eternano concentration. Upon doing so, Dagda enter a Dragon Force that was influence by the magical water that he just drank. When he used his Dragon Slayer Magic while he was under the influence of this form, the water that he produced was able to push back even the mightiest of spells, sweeping them away like a person caught in a raging rapids. The second time Dagda was able to enter Dragon Force was when he encountered a user of special Ice Magic that was capable of freezing even the hottest of lava. Using his vast intelligence and quick processing mind, Dagda was able to convert the unique ice that was conjured by the magic back into water and soon drank it, once again entering Dragon Force. The last and final time that Dagda entered Dragon Force with the influence of a magic-enhanced substance was when he was fighting against an Ice Mage that was able to create ice so cold that it was capable of burning the earth, a freezer burner. Unlike the last time he fought against a mage of similar magic, Dagda was unable to convert the ice back into water and was force to take a risk; simply devour the ice in its natural form. It was this action that granted Dagda the ability to enter Dragon Force whenever he felt the need to do so. When Dagda entered Dragon Force, his hair turns blue, similar to the color of the open sea, and extends in length, growing until it reaches his bottom, in a wild and unkempt manner. He gains scales across his forehead, arms and torso, which act as a defense mechanism and grant him extra durability, and acquires sharper canine teeth which look ready to sink into his opponent's flesh and rip off a chuck of meat. While Dagda is in Dragon Force, his physical and magical parameters are severally augmented to the point where he is now able to perform a series of feats that he would have been unable to previously. *'Enhanced Magical Power': Dagda is shown to have a massive increase to his magical power while using his Dragon Force. When entering this form, the impressive scale of his magical power increases to be on a level compared to a saint, although the stress to his body is also increased as he is essentially pushing out more energy and power then his body can handle at a normal pace. An added benefit of the increase to his magical power is that just being near his aura will increase the pressure that is pushing down on others near him. *'Enhanced Tolerance to pain': Dagda's tolerance to pain is greatly increased in his dragon force to the point that he could take most attacks head on without even flinching, a feat that throws his opponents of the first time they see it in their matches against him. While Dagda himself just thinks of it as a bit of added protection to himself, it is closer to the fact that his body is already receiving so much information thanks to the increased stress on his body that it basically numbs the pain to a certain degree, just to cope with everything. The downside to this tolerance of pain is that whenever he leaves dragon force, his body gets over sensitive to the point that he feels everything three times as strong. Draconic Sovereign Draconic Sovereign (覇竜 (ドラコニック・ソブリン), Dorakonikku Soburin lit. Dragon of Supremacy): Draconic Sovereign is an advanced form of Dragon Force. In its roots, Draconic Sovereign is designed to be a highly advanced version of Dragon Force; it is noted to be extremely similar to several, "alternate modes", of other Dragon Slayers. However, it has a peculiar activation condition — in order to gain access to Draconic Sovereign, the user must have bathed in or drank the blood of the dragon whom mentored them in their particular Dragon Slayer Magic. Despite this, the activation conditions of both Third Generation and First Generation Dragon Slayers are drastically different. In order for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to gain access to Draconic Sovereign, they must form a miniature magic brand upon their body, which is forged for the sole purpose of containing the blood of their dragon parent. When the user goes to activate Draconic Sovereign, they will first consume a large amount of their element, as to activate Dragon Force, at which their magical aura flares up and into the magic brand, causing Draconic Sovereign to activate immediately. In the case of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, to manifest Draconic Sovereign, they must achieve Dragon Force and Drive simultaneously, causing the magic uprise to be channeled into their blood, causing the transformation to initiate. Upon any method of activation, Draconic Sovereign's power causes the user to take upon a more draconic visage, such as developing the organs of a dragon, horns, the tail, and even wings. This, of course, gives the user an incredible power boost all across the board, but it is incredibly hard to maintain as it drains the user of their stamina and magic at a fast rate — in fact, the most that the user can maintain this form is for fifteen minutes maximum. Despite its amazing power, Draconic Sovereign has a glaring weakness — if the user utilizes it excessively, then they would be permanently stuck in this form; while the ability to utilize Dragon Slayer Magic would vanish. Dagda is one of the few Dragon Slayers that has acquired the ability to access Draconic Sovereign, which is considered to be the final and ultimate technique within the Dragon Slayer Magic tree. Thanks to drinking the blood of his foster mother Aquamarian after she thought of the problems it would pose to teach slayer magic at a later age than normal, Dagda is able to use this ability, gaining dragon-like powers that can be considered beyond his normal power. As one of the very few first generation dragon slayers if not the only first generation that is capable of it, the process that Dagda must go through to access his Draconic Sovereign is different for that of a third generation dragon slayer. *'Flight': Thanks to the wings grown on his back during dragon sovereign, he doesn’t need to maintain them anymore with magic and water as he has to do with his normal water wings while these are also a lot more durable. While his wings appear more like small thornes growing out of his back, when he exerts his magic a bit one can see a thin layer of water where the membranes are supposed to be found. While they might not look like much, and some might even think that they will break with the first attack it receives, they are actually rather durable to the point that they can block powerful spells while also being capable of enduring powerful physical hits to them. Quotes Trivia * During both of the dragon slayer royales he competed in so far, neither of his matches got finished as the time limit was reached, resulting in a jury vote instead of a finished match.